About songs and distraction
by Grace-1997
Summary: Austin and Ally are at the practice room late in the night, working on a new song, that must be finished tomorrow. Austin totally screwed the situation up since the only thing he did the whole week was playing video games with Dez. How could he make it up to Ally? Auslly! I do not own Austin & Ally! Two Shot! :) READ AN IN CHAPTER 3! IMPORTANT!
1. What about a break?

**Here is just a short cute One Shot for Austin and Ally :) It's my first ff from this TV-Show so don't be to rough to me please :D I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) It's Auslly of course! :)**

**Love you guys xx**

**Summary:  
**

**Austin and Ally are at the practice room late in the night, working on a new song, that must be finished tomorrow. Austin totally screwed the situation up since the only thing he did the whole week was playing video games with Dez. How could he make it up to Ally?**

**Austin's POV:**

I sat with Ally in the practice room, trying to write a new song. Normally Ally and i would have thousands of ideas but today, we just couldn't get any idea. That was really bad, because this song has to be finished by tomorrow. I still have no clue, how we should do that. It's almost midnight and we were working the whole day on this stupid song. All we have is the first verse. That really is bad. I looked at Ally , who was eagerly writing in her textbook, only to throw the written side away two minutes later. She looked so cute when she was trying to write a new song. Well, she always looks cute.

Ally sighed and turned to me. ,,You know Austin. It would really help if you would think of an idea, too!'' , she told me angry. I shrugged, feeling a little bit guilty. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and then replied: ,,I'm sorry Ally. It's just... I can't think of an idea either and it's pretty late. Do you really think we can finish this song?'' Ally groaned. ,,We have to, if you don't want to get fired! We're not like Trish that we just can switch the job. We would've to switch the record label and that would be really hard! You know that, Austin!''

I nodded feeling even more guilty. ,,Sorry Alls...'' I looked at her apologetically and her look softened almost immediately. ,,Austin, it's not your fault. I mean, yeah it kinda is... since you did nothing else the last week then playing video games with Dez!'' Yeah that was the reason why we hadn't finished the song yet. I had this crazy new video game and Dez and i wanted to play it and we kinda forgot that Ally and i had a song to write. ,,I'm sorry again, Alls? How often should i say it?'', i asked her.

She looked at me still angry, but a little bit more calmer. Wow... She has beautiful brown hair... Aaand i'm dreaming again. You ask why? I'm in love with Ally. Since a really long time and it was hard to concentrate on this song at **midnight** while your crush sat besides you. Dez knew it and i think Trish also kinda figured it out. Well i don't have the courage to tell it Ally, since she said she would never want anything from me. Ally groaned and then replied: ,,Well your apologize doesn't help us to finish our song!'' Wow she really had bad mood swings today.

After she had groaned again and again she concentrated again on the songbook and i mustered her. I know i should help her with this song but i couldn't help it. She was so stunning and distracted me every time i saw her from anything i do. Well, besides this video game i played with Dez the whole week. Suddenly the door to the practice room went open and Trish came in.

**Ally's POV:**

I started concentrating on the song again after i snorted at Austin, again as suddenly the door to the practice room went open and Trish came in. ,,Hello you two! Guess who has the job as night watch? Me! '' Wow i can't believe my dad gave her this job. Austin and i just groaned. Trish shook her head. ,,Still working at the new song.'' I groaned again in response and Austin nodded. Austin looked at Trish odd but i couldn't figure out what she meant with that. Well i was to tired to think of what she meant with this.

Then she said: ,,Well, since i only got groaning as response, i rather get some sleep at- i mean i rather get back to my job and do things that night watches are doing.'' and walked out quickly. As Trish was out of the practice room Austin said: ,,How about a break?'' I groaned again. ,,Austin we can't do a break! We have to finish this stupid song! It's...'' i looked at the clock. ,,One in the morning!'' Austin groaned this time and then said: ,,Come on Ally! Just get your butt of the piano bench and take a five minute break!''

I groaned but then got off. He was right. A break wasn't probably that bad. I stood up and asked him then: ,,And what should we do now?'' Austin replied cheerfully: ,, We're going to try to distract you for a short time from this song, so that we can start fresh after the break!'' Is he kidding me right now? That must be a joke. ,,Austin i can't just stop thinking about this song. What if i got an idea and it get lost because-'' ,,Oh, please Ally. If we didn't get an idea in the last hours then we won't get one in our ten - minutes break! Just try to get yourself calm and stop thinking about the song!''

,,How should i-'' But before i could finish my sentence i felt a tingling sensation on my lips. Oh my god. Austin was kissing me. Austin Moon was kissing me! I kissed back immediately and sneaked my arms around his neck while his was around my waist. To say the truth i had a crush on Austin for a long time. Now I'm kissing him! I felt fireworks exploding in my head and i felt really happy.

Suddenly an idea popped in my head after 15 seconds of kissing and i ran to the piano bench. ,,I have now the perfect idea for the song!'' , i cried and started writing in my textbook. Austin followed me chuckling, not saying a word. I was to distracted by the song again to talk with Austin about what happened only moments ago at our 'break'.


	2. after the gig is before the confession

**Well guys now it's a two shot! :D I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews :) If you like Shake it up you should also get a look at my other stories :) Thanks for the sweet reviews i got so far! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Austin's POV:**

Ally and i were kissing each other as she suddenly shouted : ,,I have now the perfect idea for the song!'' and ran to the piano bench. I must chuckling at that. That's Ally, if she has an idea for a new song, she will write it down, no matter what happened only moments ago. That's one of the reasons why i love her so much. She's just so... incredible and smart and sweet and... She's just wow. I sat down to her and we started practicing the new song. Her idea was really good and we soon had finished the song.

After the song was finally finished we stood up and Ally hugged me. ,,We finally did it! We wrote this song!'' , she shouted even if it was three in the morning. I grinned at her and then replied: ,,Yeah, we did it!'' Then we half broke apart and smiled at each other. I started leaning in but Ally suddenly leaned back, cried: ,,Well, then i'll see you tomorrow at the big gig!'' and ran out of the practice room. I sighed and let myself fall on the piano bench. This girl drives me crazy.

Then i went home to get some sleep. If i didn't want to sleep at the stage while the gig i should get some sleep. I was really tired and confused about Ally's reactions after the kiss. Even if they were kinda cute. As i was at home and after i changed i fell on my bed and slept immediately, dreaming about Ally and the kiss we shared.

The next morning i woke up in a good mood. I promised myself to tell Ally my feelings today after the gig. I hoped she feel the same, otherwise it would be really awkward. Well, if she wasn't into me like this she wouldn't have kissed back, right? At least i hope so. I didn't want to loose her as my partner and best friend. She meant everything to me and more.

I changed into my outfit for the gig and went to the mall where the gig would be. Dez was already there. Good, i have to tell him what happened. ,,Hey Dez!'' , i greeted him. ,,Austin! Trish thought you would over sleep after last night since you barely get an eye close.'' , he greeted me back and i chuckled. ,,Well.. Ally and i were finished at 3 in the morning and it's now 10 a.m. At least i had some sleep but Dez i have to tell you something.'' I took him to the side and then whispered: ,,I kissed Ally!'' Dez eyes went wide and then he started squealing like a little girl. ,,That's awesome Austin!''

I rolled my eyes at him and told him the whole story and he looked a little bit down. ,,You're not together, yet? What a shame! You have to tell it her!'' , he told me excited. I sighed. ,,I know! I will... After the gig but i mean i doesn't even know if she likes me back... What if not? What if i loose her as my best friend and partner? What if-'' Dez cut me off, laying one hand on my shoulder: ,,Austin, relax. Everything is going to be fine and i can't wait until Auslly happens!''

I want to say something but then the girls walked up to us. ,,Hey Austin! Hey Dez!'' Ally greeted us smiling. Man, i love her smile. I smiled back and replied: ,,Hey girls!'' a little bit nervous. Ally seemed to notice that and asked me concerned: ,, Is everything okay Austin?'' I answered quick: ,,Yeah. Everything perfect, just a little bit nervous about the gig.''

Luckily she bought it and then said: ,,Everything is going to be fine! Jimmy will love it!'' She smiled at me and i couldn't help but smile back again. Trish rolled her eyes at me and i looked at her confused.

**Ally's POV**:

I couldn't stop thinking about Austin yesterday and the kiss and him being so nervous didn't make it better. He just looks so cute when he's nervous. I tried to concentrate on something other and tried to ignore Trish, who told me to tell him my feelings already. Yes, i told her about the kiss. Bad idea but she was still my best friend even if she's really annoying sometimes.

After the gig ( The people and especially Jimmy loved it) Austin, Trish, Dez and me walked to some food court to grabe some pizza, as Trish suddenly Dez something in his ear whispered and they walked away. I was really confused at that and looked at Austin questioning. Austin told me: ,,What about we screw the pizza and take a walk at the beach? I have to talk to you.'' , he asked me. My heart skipped a beat. Did he want to talk to me about...?

I could only nod and we went to beach. We walked around a while as suddenly Austin spoke up: ,, Ally about yesterday... You may will hate me now, but i have to say it. Ally Dawson, I'm in love with you. I really love you and I wanted to kiss you for a long time and i always tried to hide my huge crush on you but failed yesterday night as you looked so beautiful and you were so concentrated and... To make it short. I know that comes a little bit out of the blue... but Ally Dawson... Do you want to be my girlfriend?''

My mouth hang wide open as he asked me that. Austin loves me. Austin loves me. Wow that's crazy. I couldn't find any words so instead of answering i kissed him in response. He immediately kissed me back. It was a kiss full passion and fire went through my body as we kissed. As we broke apart i said: ,,I love you, too.''


	3. AN! IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys! I just wanted to hear your opinion, what you would think about it if i wrote a Auslly story? I thought about it since yesterday and this idea is now stuck in my head and now i wanted to know what you would say about it. :) The story will be Auslly and maybe also Trish/Dez and it's about how they got some really big gig at a vacation together :) Leave your opinion if i should write one or not in the reviews , please :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**


End file.
